The Beginning of Beginnings
by SoulTail7
Summary: So this is what happened before Green as Grass happened. It is recommended you read that first, otherwise this will make no earthly sense!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYY MINNA! So, me and some other random people (hehe) including JuviaLoxarluvu123 are working on an anime, and this is background info thingie for Grace and George. Sorry this stops in the middle of an idea, but I DESPISE typing! Almost as much as I hate Lisanna, and that's saying something! So, yeah here is the really bad background story! please review for ideas, or PM me! Regular reviews are much accepted.**

**DISCLAIMER! ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL! JUST THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"Ahh… we got a good catch today, huh?" I mumbled to myself, as I stretched my wings happily. As I glided over the forest by the meadow I call home, a flash of blue zoomed in front of me and landed on the ground. Curious, I landed too. When I saw who it was, I blinked in surprise. "Grandine! What brings you here?" I asked. Grandine was out of breath, so it took a moment for her to answer. "Igneel and Metalicana…" she wheezed. I smacked my talons on my head. "Those idiots… what did they do this time?" I sighed. Grandine was fully recovered, as she replied with wide and worried eyes. "They wanted to see who was stronger again, but in the process, a village was destroyed! We need to look for survivors!" we both leapt into the air, climbing higher and higher. "Shardwind and Skiadrum are already there!" shouted Grandine over the wind. We both spotted the burning village, and sped off toward it. "I see Weisslogia is late as always!" I laughed. "Do you think Acnologia will be there?" fretted Grandine. I narrowed my eyes as we went faster. "I hope not. Hey… if there are any survivors, do you think some will be… The Ones?"

* * *

**Yep. You can tell me its bad, I really have no objections. But please reviewwwwwwwwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I may update more of this is I have the time tonight! I forgot to mention that the point of view is from my dragon OC, Grassalia, she is mentioned in Green as Grass. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Fairy Tail; the plot and characters are mine!**

**Previously, on the story,**

_**"I hope not. Hey... if there are survivors, do you think some will be... The Ones?**_

* * *

"We can only hope..." sighed Grandine. As we headed in for a landing, the White Dragon, Weisslogia **(How is that pronounced?) **nearly crashed into me. "Oy! 'Logia! Watch where you're going, idiot!" **(Should I make them like each other? The way I've written it so far makes it seem like they do.) **I roared. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry..." he snorted. We joined the other dragons, who were all around something. Or someONES. "No way..." I gasped as we joined the circle. "8 survivors... all seeming like they're built to be The Ones!" rumbled Igneel. I had to get a closer look. There was a young pink haired boy squabbling with a boy with longish black hair. A blond kid next to another black haired boy, who were both watching the first two, a blue and bubblegum pink haired girl, who were hugging each other, sobbing, and the last two were the ones who looked suitable for me; a boy with metallic green hair cowering behind a girl with light green hair. Just then, a huge shadow loomed over head, and Igneel sighed. "Wonderful. O Great and Destructive one is here. "You're not one to talk, Igneel." growled the dragon Acnologia. **(How do you pronounce HIS name? I'm bad with pronunciations...) **Igneel snarled, but Acnologia ignored him. "Hmm... Is there one for me?" he wondered out loud. "I don't think so." I interjected. He looked at me, and I gulped in fear. "I-i mean, pinky-"

"Salmon!" squeaked the boy, looking up from his argument. "Whatever. He belongs with Igneel, the kid with the longish black hair gets Metalicana, Grandine gets the blue haired girl, Weisslogia gets blondie, Skiadrum gets his friend, Shardwind gets the blue haired girl's friend, and I get the green haired ones."

"Impressive." rumbled Acnologia. "I have taught you well on learning which children belong with their dragons." I looked over at Weisslogia, who was glaring at me. I smirked back at him as we picked up The Ones that were meant for each of us, and took off for home...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, once again! I am here with more epic... magical... fun... Hehe! That made no sense, but, whatever. Alright, I'm being true to my word, and updating this along with Green as Grass today. BTW IT'S STILL GRASSALIA'S P.O.V! (SEE PROFILE FOR DESCRIPTION; IT'S AT THE VERY BOTTOM.) So, anyway, please R&R! If you don't, you will all die in a hole filled with serial killers (Mainly, ME) and venomous snakes and spiders. Also, it's pitch black. *grins* And, on that lovely note, here ya go! Also, I'm sorry that sometimes I end these chapters in the middle of a thought, but I want to hear your thoughts on that.**

* * *

WOOSH! TIMESKIP! 5 Years Later!** (BTW, when the kids were at the village, they were 2.)**

"Alright, go." I said, picking at a claw. The young children who survived the freak attack have grown to be strong. My own pupils, the boy named George, and the girl being Grace, weren't ones to underestimate either. "Come at me, George!" yelled a 7 year old Grace. George shifted his feet. Um... I don't really..."

"GEORGE VINEZA GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!" I roared. he looked over at me. "But..." Grace took this as a chance to attack. "Roar of the Grass Dragon!" I snorted as George squeaked in fear. "Ya gonna block, dodge, or take the hit?" He raised his arms tentatively, but as the mass of green wind and leaves got closer, he formed an "X" with his arms, and took the hit. I looked on, interested, but I gave a start when the leaves sliced through his shirt after brushing against him. **(It's supposed to be the wind that's harming, and the leaves just do some kind of status effect, like in Pokemon.) **I looked over at Grace, who was standing smugly with her arms crossed on her chest. She noticed me staring, and smirked. "Impressed, huh?"

* * *

**Hi. I. Am. Going. To. Type. Like. This. For. The. Rest. Of. The. Author's. Note. So. Please. Tell. Me. What. You. Think. About. This. So. Far. Which. Means. To. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ha. Ha. Again. I. May. Update. More. Of. This. If. I. Feel. Like. It. But. Bye. For. Now. Also. Please. Fav. And. Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated this in a while, have I? Well, here you go! (Though I doubt anyone will read this.)**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY!

_I looked over at Grace, who was standing smugly with her arms crossed on her chest. She noticed me staring, and smirked. "Impressed, huh?"_

* * *

STILL GRASSALIA P.O.V!

"Well, I suppose I am. Since when have you been able to do that?" she looked at the ground. "Well, yesterday, in individual training, I was working on creating sharper leaves." I nodded. "Alright. You may contin... ue?" I trailed off as there was a bright green flash. George stood with his arms out, as a large magic circle appeared under his feet. "I'll beat you this time!" he yelled. Grace chuckled and got into her battle stance. "Come at me!" 'No way...' I thought. 'Has he already mastered the secret art? But before Grace... that's really something!' the wind and leaves started swirling around him. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Grass Tornado!" he shouted, bringing his hands together. Grace turned pale as the swirling mass of wing and leaved grew stronger, and spun towards her, now in the shape of a tornado. Just before it hit her, George collapsed to his knees, magic power nearly drained, and the twister dissolved. Grace was covering her head with her arms, but took them down when she realized nothing was going to happen. "Here comes the real storm..." I muttered. Grace stormed (NO PUN INTENDED!) over to me, her face red with anger. "Grassalia! How come George knows how to use the Secret Art before me! I'm so much stronger than him, and he even admits it!"

* * *

**Woo I'm done! I will update sometime Friday, Or next weekend, but I'M GOING ON VACATION! Ok, so please Follow, Fav, and Revieeeew!**


End file.
